


Peach emoji

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Winky emoji pillow. Puppy plushie. Butterfly shaped pillow. Poop emoji pillow. Ladybug plushie. Octopus plushie. Smiley emoji pillow. Cloud pillow. Rainbow pillow. Chameleon plushie. Cowboy emoji pillow. Heart emoji pillow. A soft little tan peach with a kissie mark on one cheek and a loose pattern of bruises on the other.Aha. There he is. Taemin smiles, giggles, muffles it in his hand as he looks at Jonghyun’s cute little booty, hidden so well, peeping out of the pillows and plushies like it’s one of them.





	Peach emoji

 

Taemin steps inside the house at just a little bit passed five, leaning on the door to close it and shrugging his bag off of his shoulder. He steps out of his shoes and kind of just nudges them near the rest of the shoes, then yawns into his hand and slouches to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. Uneventful day at work watering little plants and clipping big trees and whatnot.

As he takes sleepy sips of his water, he lifts his brows at the very obvious lack of Jonghyun nuzzling all over him in greeting. He seemed as excited as usual in his last text. Taemin heads down the hallway to the bedroom, knocking gently and then pushing it open when there’s a few seconds of no answer. Hmm.

Looks empty; no Jonghyun in the beanbag pile in the corner, no Jonghyun at the desk under the window, no Jonghyun on the pile of pillows and plushies on the bed. Taemin is about to back out and check if he’s just in the bathroom peeing or something when he hears a soft notification jingle from the bed.

Stepping back into the room, he shuffles to the bed and gently pokes Jonghyun’s phone resting on the corner. If he’s quiet, he can also hear soft breathing, the tiniest hints of snores. Ooh. So he is here. Taemin takes a step back to really survey the mountain of plush on the bed. Hmmmm.

Winky emoji pillow. Puppy plushie. Butterfly shaped pillow. Poop emoji pillow. Ladybug plushie. Octopus plushie. Smiley emoji pillow. Cloud pillow. Rainbow pillow. Chameleon plushie. Cowboy emoji pillow. Heart emoji pillow. A soft little tan peach with a kissie mark on one cheek and a loose pattern of bruises on the other.

 _Aha_. There he is. Taemin smiles, giggles, muffles it in his hand as he looks at Jonghyun’s cute little booty, hidden so well, peeping out of the pillows and plushies like it’s one of them. He must be on his tummy somewhere under all of them taking a little nap.

Taemin takes a deep breath, lifts both hands dramatically, and brings them down gently but firmly on Jonghyun’s butt, one on each cheek. Then he just squishes it fondly, affectionately, pinches it softly, pokes all of the hickeys slowly, and pulls the cheeks apart just enough to see the cute little hole before letting them close again.

When he’s tracing one finger over the tattoo on Jonghyun’s left cheek, tracing the outline of his own lips, is when Jonghyun stirs. His butt lifts an inch, then sinks back down into the pillows, the rest of the pile moving and shifting as a muffled yawn emerges from within.

“Jinki?” Jonghyun asks, voice all cute and tiny. Taemin snorts, looking away for a second incredulously. Then he looks back and jiggles Jonghyun’s booty a little.

“Nope,” he says. “The other one.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun says, and then, “mmm, Taeminnie,” he smiles. His booty wiggles up a little again. Taemin chuckles softly and paps his hands gently on his cheeks.

“Were you texting both of us the same shit?” he asks. Giggles bubble out of the plushie pile and Taemin rolls his eyes.

“I mean, maybe,” Jonghyun says. “I missed you both.” And now he’s pouting, Taemin can tell. He exhales softly in fond amusement and gets on the bed on his knees.

“Well,” he says, and leans down to brush a kiss against Jonghyun’s kiss tattoo, and then against the three hickeys that he knows are his, and then just above his cleft. “I’m here now,” he says. He kisses down the soft curved line of Jonghyun’s booty but avoids pulling open his cheeks to kiss deeper because he knows it’ll make Jonghyun whine.

And it does; almost immediately a high hum is leaving Jonghyun’s throat, his hips shifting back and wiggling and trying to entice Taemin to go further. Taemin laughs softly and rubs his hand over Jonghyun’s right booty cheek, searching for a clear area to start on a new hickey. There’s a nice spot under two of Jinki’s and to the side of one of his, so he leans in and bites just hard enough to leave a mark, a nice little outline, and sucks gently. Jonghyun whines again.

“Taemieee, noooo,” he pouts. He shifts, almost like he wants to wiggle away, but stops like he still doesn’t want Taemin to stop what he’s doing. Taemin smiles against his skin and presses a kissie to the soft pink blotch. He’ll come back to that later.

“Why not?” he asks softly. He lifts one hand to Jonghyun’s left cheek, squishing gently and just barely pulling it open. Jonghyun gasps softly at that, booty shifting more towards that hand.

“You know why,” he says. His voice is a tiny grump. “Just eat me out already,” he demands. Taemin laughs, resting his cheek on Jonghyun’s kissie mark. Someone’s needy today. Usually he likes to play all coy and embarrassed for at least a few minutes. Still, Taemin is never one to deny his favorite bub anything he wants. He is nothing if not Jonghyun’s personal pamperer.

He kissies the kissie mark again, then spreads Jonghyun open and smiles at his cute little hole. He goes right in, skipping the usual soft kisses and bites up and down his crack, closer and closer to his hole until he’s breathy and wiggly and begging, and just starts with the prize. One gentle kiss directly onto his hole just because he wants to and then he nuzzles his face all the way in there and starts licking into him.

He tastes gorgeous, like usual, and Taemin groans softly, already passed wanting to tease at all. He just wants to get his tongue as deep as he can in there, press against his walls, coax him relaxed and open and taste his sweat and skin. Usually he spends so long playing with Jonghyun just because he knows when he actually starts eating him out he dips into the more selfish side of himself, the side that just loves eating ass and will take whatever he wants. He usually tries to at least give Jonghyun a little extra special attention at the start to make up for his insatiable lust for booty later.

This time, though, he knows that’s what Jonghyun wants. He knows Jonghyun likes when he’s selfish, when he squishes his cheeks and holds him close, makes him stay in position, doesn’t let him wiggle or writhe away even when he’s too breathy or oversensitive to take anymore.

He _knows_  that that’s what Jonghyun wants so that’s what he does, sliding his arms around Jonghyun’s hips and holding him tight. He presses his open mouth against Jonghyun’s hole and dips his tongue in, in and out, switching between quick, shallow licks and deep, slow strokes inside of him that pull at his rim and make him shudder and moan. When he needs to catch his breath he kisses Jonghyun’s rim, sucks on it, traces the outline with his tongue before pushing all the way back in. Everything about him tastes so perfect, smells so perfect, feels so perfect in every way.

Jonghyun is trying to rock his hips back, trying to roll his booty back to meet Taemin’s tongue, but Taemin holds him still, pressing him deep into the mattress. He can feel Jonghyun’s desperation in the way his feet kick under him, his body twitches in his arms; he can hear it in his broken whimpers and breathy curses and pleads and the heavy rustling of pillows and sheets above him. Dully, he can even register his own arousal, a boner hot in his pants that likes what he’s doing and is very much content to let him keep doing it forever.

With his hands around Jonghyun’s hips, under his tummy, he pokes him gently, taps his fingers against his skin and rubs his thumb up and down his happy trail just for the way it makes Jonghyun shiver. It’s an absent movement that he can do without thinking and that doesn’t take his focus away from devouring his sweet little booty. He doesn’t think anything could divert his attention for his favorite snack, honestly; anything except--

“Oh, hey.”

Except Jinki, who sounds amused and intrigued when he announces his presence. Taemin pops up from Jonghyun’s booty, taking a big breath as he goes, and blinks blearily around the dimly lit room until he finds the doorway. Jinki’s there, obviously, leaning up against the frame and watching them with his arms crossed and a brow cocked. Taemin licks his lips, tries not to shiver too obviously at the taste of Jonghyun on them. Jinki’s smirk quirks up a little and he thinks he failed.

“Hi,” he says. Below him, Jonghyun whines, long and high and needy, and he glances down. His back is still covered in plushies and pillows, but all the ones that were hiding his shoulders and head are gone, wiggled off probably when Taemin was tonguing deep inside of him. His soft brown hair is mussed, plush lips bitten and swollen, cheeks flushed red, skin all sweaty as he blinks wet, dark eyes at Jinki and whines again, insistent and demanding. Jinki chuckles softly and steps into the room to crouch by the head of the bed and cup Jonghyun’s warm cheek.

“What, boo?” he asks. Jonghyun nuzzles into his hand, takes shaky breaths and wiggles more, struggling to get to his knees now that Taemin isn’t holding him down. Taemin is still dazed from before but he still knows to put a hand on the small of his back and keep him down, knows to move to sit on his thighs and lean his weight on him, trapping him in place so Jinki can wind him up.

“He told me to eat him out,” he says to Jinki. “But he’s been real wiggly about it.” He leans both hands on Jonghyun’s booty, squishing it gently, pressing one thumb to the hickey he started earlier and rubbing the other gently around his hole. Jonghyun whimpers again as Jinki tsks.

“How’s he supposed to eat you out if you’re all wiggly?” he chides. Jonghyun makes a little pouty noise; Taemin looks down to his booty again and spreads him open. His hole is beautiful, twitchy and open, glistening with spit. Taemin gathers more in his mouth and lets it drip down to add more.

“He’s being unfair,” Jonghyun whines to Jinki. “I wanna move, I wanna grind, I wanna--” he hisses and pauses and shudders hard when Taemin’s spit lands on his hole, in his hole, when Taemin hums low in his throat and pushes more in with his thumbs then dips them inside and pulls him open gently. He’s so gorgeous. “I wanna ride his face, Jinki, please,” Jonghyun begs.

At that, Taemin snaps his head up again, looking at Jinki with dark eyes. He doesn’t care how much Jinki doms Jonghyun; he himself is a neutral sub at Jinki’s luckiest. He lets Jinki do his thing with Jonghyun and does what he wants on the side, and what he wants right now is 100% what Jonghyun wants. If Jinki wants to tell Jonghyun no then Taemin is going to lie down and pull Jonghyun on top of his face anyway.

Luckily for both of them, Jinki seems to be in a giving mood today. He leans forward and kisses Jonghyun’s mouth, his cheek, his ear, even gives Jonghyun two of his fingers to suck on.

“Why don’t you get on him, then?” he says.

Immediately, before Jonghyun can even start to get up, Taemin is moving off of his thighs. He pulls Jonghyun up, turns him around, tugs him away, lies down where he was just a second ago in the middle of all of his plushies. The cloud pillow falls soft against his cheek and he shakes it away and then pulls it under his head to use. Watching Jonghyun struggle to get in position over him, breathy and twitchy and weak, he gently grabs for Jonghyun’s hips and pulls him down close enough to just look at his pretty little hole hovering above him.

Jinki’s saying something but he really doesn’t care to listen; most likely it’s just more murmured words to make Jonghyun all riled up and breathy. Taemin can do that in his own way. He tugs Jonghyun down the few inches he needs to start lapping at his hole again, groaning softly when Jonghyun gasps and starts rocking against him, soft booty cheeks brushing his own face cheeks.

Then he tugs Jonghyun down even further, so he’s fully sitting on his face, hot and soft and all engulfing. He wraps his arms tight around Jonghyun’s thighs to hold him steady and keep him from moving too far away. Kissing his hole once, he licks deep inside, getting right back to where he was before Jinki came in. Above him, Jonghyun moans loudly and starts a slow rhythm of his hips, a slow roll up and down. Taemin hums in contentment as he lets Jonghyun ride his tongue. This is perfect in every way and he couldn’t ever imagine a better place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> #u kno what else im tryna get better at. writing rimming#i believe in me#anygay taem keeps eating jongs booty out and jinki makes jong al wiggly and whiny and breathy and fucks him eventually#taem kissies him until jinki nuts in him and then goes back down to clean him up lmao#also jong has a kissie mark tat of jinkis lippies too nd its on his tummy on the right by his bellybutton#bc thats where jinki likes to kissie the most


End file.
